Code: Earth
Code: Earth 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 27th case of the game. It takes place in the Winter Fields, a district based in Fario. Plot Since Lena day off because of her wedding and Diego was stuck with his paperwork he didn't finish, Chief Rust sent Angela and the player in the forest to help firefighters, where they found Adrian Cole half burned. The team found that the satellite who fall down belong to the Marco Wolf's company - Wolf Inc, but as well that Sheriff Loukas spoke with the victims shortly before satellite fall down. In a later investigation, the team found that the victim had strong connections with Robotics student Stella Gibbs who said that Adrian just helped her. An autopsy report showed that Adrian's cause of death is not burning. Totally different, Andre found wood fragments in the victim's chest pointing that his killer used a branch to kill him. Also, the angle of attack pointed out that the victim in right-handed. Moments later, Elvin came and inform the team that someone set-up a fire in Ammunition Store. There, the team spoke with om of the employee, Melissa Anderson. She said that someone came to her Store heading a bomb and flammable material, description matches with the victims and that cause searching the Store. When the player and Angela Searched the store they found the bomb Melissa talks about and the bomb maker was Stella Gibbs, but as well the player found bloody pieces of wood, who was later confirmed to be a missing murder weapon. A substance found on the bloody bullet box was confirmed to be Roy's. When the team questioned Stella about the bomb, she said that bomb isn't workable but can cause a big amount of smoke, but also mentioned that the victim stole her homemade school project for his mini-games. Meanwhile, Roy was interrogated because of his saliva on the bullet box. He said that we had a little fight with the victim, but that he would never kill him. While the last search around Fario Space Agency (FSA) Station the team found that Marco had a big fight with the victim. He said that all was victim's fault, he said that Satellite falls because of him. Later on, Phillip approached the team and said that they should finish their investigation fast since fire starts to be uncontrollable and all evidence and clues could be easily burned. In the burned forest the team found that Travis threatened the victim and blamed him that he is the one who behind all the things. Angela told him that is better if he isn't the one who killed Adrian. The team backs to ammunition shop for the last search and found that Melissa knew the victim since she had a sign who prohibit him to enter her shop again. The team got the last piece of the evidence and they were ready for another arrest. Marco Wolf was found guilty for the murder of Adrian Cole. He said that Adrian is only to blame since Adrian was ready to expose all escaped original Fire Spirits. Angela asked him what he has with that, but he answered that he was the Leader of the original group. That he is the one who wanted Winter Fields on knees. In the courtroom, Adrian's true identity was revealed and since he was Russian, City Hall could not judge Marco and case is transferred to International Court. Post-trial, Chief Rust congrats the player and Angela for successful investigation, but also said that rest of Fire Spirits should be identified, found and arrested. The investigation continued and the team searched a Fario Spae Agency again. There they found a File about the Fire Spirits and they send it to Elvin. He found codenames but also that one of the ex-members was Travis. He said that the codenames maker is he and that he has names of the members in his notebook, who left in ammo shop. After the player recovered the names, Angela and the player informed Chief Rust that organized crime team and SWAT are sent to catch all left members. Meanwhile, Mia approached the player and asked if they can help her to collect Forest flowers for the Bouquet since she is Lena's bridesmaid. The player helped her and later the team goes to the wedding where Lena officially became Monica's wife. After the events, Chief Rust informed the team that their next destination is Starwood because soon there need to be Obelix Prize Reward's celebration. Summary Victim: * Adrian Cole (Found half-burned next to the Satellite) Murder Weapon: * Branch Killer: * Marco Wolf Suspects '''Marco Wolf (Wolf Inc. CEO) Profile *Marco speaks Spanish. *Marco is right-handed. *Marco uses talcum powder. Appearance * Marco wears a scarf. Roy Louka (Sheriff) Profile *Roy speaks Spanish. *Roy is right-handed. *Roy uses talcum powder. Appearance Travis Farmer (District Revee) Profile *Travis is right-handed. *Travis uses talcum powder. Appearance * Travis wears a scarf. Stella Gibbs (Robotics Student) Profile *Stella speaks Spanish. *Stella is right-handed. Appearance * Stella wears a scarf. Melissa Anderson (Ammo Shop worker) Profile *Melissa speaks Spanish. *Melissa is right-handed. *Melissa uses talcum powder. Appearance *Melissa wears a scarf. Quasy-Suspect(s) Kristina Rust (Staff Seargent) Mia Loukas (Beat Cop) Lena Hopper (Bride) Killer's Profile *The Killer speaks Spanish. *The Killer is right-handed. *The Killer uses talcum powder. *The Killer is a man. *The Killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Winter Fields Forest (Clues: Victim's body, Piece of Satellite, Leaves) * Examine Piece of the Satellite (Result: Logo) * Examine Logo (Result: Wolf Inc. logo; New Suspect: Marco Wolf) * Examine Leaves (Result: Sheriff Badge; New Suspect: Roy Loukas) * Question Marco about the victim and the satellite (Prerequisite: Logo recognized; New Crime Scene: FSA Station) * Question Sheriff Loukas about his badge on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Leaves searched) * Investigate FSA Station (Prerequisite: Marco interrogated; Clues: Broken plastic, Smartphone, Diagrams) * Examine broken plastic (Result: Spy Device) * Examine Smartphone (Result: Unlocked phone; New Suspect: Travis Farmer) * Examine Diagrams (Result: Statistics; New Suspect: Stella Gibbs) * Talk with Travis Farmer about the victim (Prerequisite: Smartphone unlocked) * Question Stella about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Statistics recovered) * Analyze Spy Device (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer speaks Spanish) * Autopsy Victim's body (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is right-handed) * Move to the next Chapter (0 stars) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Ammunition Store * New Suspect: Melissa Anderson * Question Melissa about a tip about fire (Profile Updated: Melissa speaks Spanish and is right-handed) * Investigate Ammunition Store (Clues: Bullet Box, Locked Box, Broken Wood) * Examine Bullet Box (Result: greasy substance) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Bomb) * Examine Broken Wood (Result: Blood Branch) * Examine Bomb (Result: Name) * Question Stella about the bomb (Prerequisite: Name recovered; Profile Updated: Stella speaks Spanish and is right-handed) * Analyze Greasy Substance (12:00:00) * Analyze Bloody Branch (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses talcum powder) * Interrogate Roy about his Saliva on the bullet box (Prerequisite: Greasy substance analyzed; Profile Updated: Roy speaks Spanish, is right-handed and uses talcum powder; New Crime Scene: Monitors) * Investigate Monitors (Prerequisite: Roy interrogated; Clues: Video camera) * Examine video camera (Result: Unlocked Video Camera) * Interrogate Marco about the fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Video Camera unlocked; Profile Updated: Marco speaks Spanish, is right-handed and uses talcum powder) * Move tot he next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Burning Trees * Investigate Burning Trees (Clues: Rocks, Branch, Piece of Paper) * Examine Rocks (Result: Melted phone) * Examine Branch (Result: Fibers) * Examine Piece of paper (Result: Message) * Interrogate Travis about the deadly message for the victim (Prerequisite: Message recovered; Profile Updated: Travis is right-handed and uses talcum powder; New Crime Scene: Shopwindow) * Investigate Shopwindow (Prerequisite: Travis Interrogated; Clues: Wooden sign) * Examine Wooden Sign (Result: Dark powder) * Examine dark powder (Result: MakeUp) * Question Melissa about the sign (Prerequisite: Makeup recognized; Profile Updated: Melissa uses talcum powder) * Analyze Melted phone (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a man) * Analyze Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a scarf) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move to the Operation: Fire 5/5 (No stars) Operation: Fire 5/5 * Investigate FSA Station (Clues: Documents) * Search Documents (Result: File) * Analyze File (12:00:00) * Speak with Travis about the codenames (Prerequisite: File Analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Ammunition Shop (Prerequisite: Travis interrogated; Clues: Notebook) * Examine Notebook (Result: Codenames and names) * Inform Chief Rust that Fire Spirits group is exposed (Prerequisite: Names and codenames found; Reward: 20 000 coins) * See what Mia wants (Prerequisite: All tasks above) * Investigate Winter Fields Forest (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clues: Pile of flowers) * Examine Pile of flowers (Result: Bouquet; Reward: Groom suitmale; Bride Dressfemale) * Go to Lena's and Monica's marriage (Prerequisite: All Tasks Above) * Move to the next case (1 star; in Starwood) Trivia * The Case has the same name as the last episode of Season 1 of Cartoon Code Lyoko. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Winter Fields